Munro Chambers
Munro'' ''Chambers was born on July 29, 1990 in Ajax, Ontario, Canada. He has been acting since he was 7. He has a twin brother named Thomas, as well as a younger brother named Michael. He is an actor and is best known for his character, Eli Goldsworthy, on Degrassi and for his role on "The Latest Buzz", as Wilder. He then starred in a spinoff called 'Meet The Wilders' (that wasn't picked up). In MTV's Top Ten: Degrassi, Munro said that him and Luke Bilyk are the closest on set. Trivia *His uncle is Colin Mochrie, from "Drew Carey's Improvaganza" and the American version of "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" *Munro is best friends with Justin Kelly, who currently plays Jake Martin. They played best friends in the show 'The Latest Buzz', prior to Degrassi. He is also best friends with Demetrius Joyette, another co-star from The Latest Buzz. *Munro has a twin brother, Thomas, who is 2 minutes younger than he is. *He is a nationally ranked trampolinist in Ontario along with Thomas. Munro is #2 and Thomas is #1. *His favorite colors are purple and black. *Went to high school with Charlotte Arnold (Holly J. Sinclair). *Was in 'Murder In The Hamptons' with Aislinn Paul,(Clare), before co-starring with her on Degrassi. *Was a presenter at the 2011 MMVAs. *His celebrity crush is Mila Kunis. *Interview with Terron R Moore http://ology.com/tv/video-interview-munro-chambers-degrassi Gallery 265629039.jpg 300x525-degrassi-munro-chambers-hat-2010.jpg 303650-munrochamberssmirk large.jpg 310x589-degrassi-munro-chambers-1.jpg 310x589-degrassi-munro-chambers-2.jpg 310x609-degrassi-munro-chambers-3.jpg 3231 Munro Chambers 01.jpg 399px-625x938-munro-chambers-10b.jpg 3t825yw9wq8uw985.jpg 3t870ni1hc363ci.jpg 41606 76280935155 7646059 n.jpg 4mvi7pmzz8feefz.jpg 5062752665 091c131e33 z.jpg A-pic-of-munro-munro-chambers-16446433-380-380.jpg Annie-Thomas-Munro-and-Charlotte-munro-chambers-17901259-500-349.jpg Annieandmunro2.jpg Degrassimunro.jpg ELi the Latest Buzz.jpg Eclipse-premier-2010-013.jpg Gq8gp.jpg Hi, I'm Munro Chambers. I'm part squirrel..jpg Je13.jpg Jkkmjnk.jpg Mcm.jpg Mnrolol.jpg Munro+Chambers+Nickelodeon+24th+Annual+Kids+B7Xg40jnqqTl.jpg Munro-Thomas-and-Melinda-munro-chambers-17882212-500-667.jpg Munro-and-Melinda-munro-chambers-17901273-500-348.jpg Munro-in a beanie- and Aislinn Paul.jpg Munro-munro-chambers-18137983-500-334.jpg Munro chambers 50.jpg Munro chambers very young.jpg Munrochambers 1297452689.jpg Munrokj jgh j.jpg R8i447.png Short-24843559832.jpeg Tumblr l6rv1h7UZF1qbb2nko1 500.jpg Tumblr l757sekd1U1qdnbhlo2 500.png Tumblr l7j4kb73yN1qbk0vdo1 500.jpg Tumblr l7n57qtWNr1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l7sbnbBqmf1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l7uenu3sR21qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rbmvl7dR1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l8zgyyRASB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l900dgAbuU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l912sldpVq1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l92qo9FVpx1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l92ssbaWuJ1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l931if9SsG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9kuvhyZjh1qct0ifo1 500 thumb.jpg tumblr_lmwm46IquJ1qg1r62o1_400.jpg Tumblr lmwb6gVlzU1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Capture.png tumblr_lnkmb4kVym1qb611v.jpg 261223_219744758066364_100000925253067_667815_2761921_n.jpg|staring contest who will win? jessica tyler or munro chambers? munreezy.png Tumblr lnyzg4wBmU1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lny73yWzku1qble3ho1 500.png Tumblr lnzmbvltis1qble3ho1 500.png Tumblr lnwveeUjIF1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnwutkgAff1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnx8u6i08e1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lo0dkuPkPP1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnzo1xxxfB1qble3ho1 500.png Tumblr lnznesLCjc1qble3ho1 500.png Munsamjus.png Jusmunro.jpg Tumblr lo7cd1yiis1qa6ghpo1 500.png Tumblr lo7g8lFQNC1qa6ghpo1 500.png Tumblr lo8f403iaq1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lo8faodWdW1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Eli!!.jpg|Something fun us fangirls would love to do :D Justin aislinn and munro.png Captureiuyi.JPG Mnrolol.jpg Tumblr lotby5Mlnj1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbwr3fJt1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbui8v1o1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbn3bbr61qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbl3kdbA1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbgj2jcs1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbc1tTfE1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotb46G5m71qdg8qzo1 400.jpg Tumblr lotb9vjB981qdg8qzo1 400.jpg Tumblr lotb7zXx221qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotaz8W2vr1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotax1vTG81qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotavqVNU11qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotasuWomm1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotar6tanv1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbui8v1o1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotak9Uz7w1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lota7q1WnL1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lonkj2NFBh1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr loniqcGrHZ1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lolj1iYzDB1qbxnnyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lok8g0T9Nm1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lojyb2WTjm1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lojw7sxcy91qm6rw1o1 500.png Tumblr lojxy4rBXa1qalsfmo1 500.jpg Nnnn.png Degrassi match ups.jpg Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) Poster.png 440px-Tumblr_ljq23emOwj1qbjz9do1_500.png|Aislinn, Munro, Justin, and Melinda at a MuchMusic interview 369px-Tumblr_ljq3cquwk31qd1xnr.jpg b82z5z.jpg misfits.jpg Chambers071.jpg tumblr_lerpu8kWRN1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpfi6vRa3j1qdg8qzo1_500.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.38.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.56.42 PM.png 369px-Tumblr ljq3cquwk31qd1xnr.jpg 4885788665_9b8dfd1753.jpg munrochamberssss.jpg munroc.jpg munroandthomas.jpg munrothomass.jpg munr0ch4mbers.jpg download (4).jpg Bathingsuit.jpg munrothomasyoung.png|Munro and Thomas when they were younger. Aislinn and munro.jpg Munro and justin.jpg Justin and munro.jpg tumblr_lqi0ngUZIC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Thegrouphati.png Lukedanielraymelindamunro.png Spencermelindamunro.png Anniemunro.jpg Munrojessica.png Munroanniejessica.png Anniemunroo.jpg munrocharlotte.jpg Justinjessmunroray.png Jessicamunro.png Raymelindamunro.png Anniexmunro.png Justinmelindaanniecharmunroluke.png tumblr_lqnrxriVDL1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Munrojustin.png Samdanielmunrojustin.png Munromelinda3.png Munromelinda2.png Munromelinda.png munrosam.png Raylukemunromelindaspencer.png Lukemunroannie.png munrocharlottedaniel.png Justinmunro.png munrochambers10.png tumblr_lr64tpquKf1qe8e4eo1_400.png Anniemunroc.jpg Tumblr lr6dv5ZIjz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lr6dyv7DXL1qct0ifo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lr6e1p0c1f1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lr6e4pzlYa1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lr6e9rzbc51qct0ifo1 500.jpg F2xme.jpg IMG_3540.JPG undefined tumblr_lradkrRoTB1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lra1hctOo91qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrbrd8SJCq1qm11r2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrbtu8BDyD1qdozxbo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrbzf7Xqv71qmaum1o1_400.jpg tumblr_lrcaweyaY01r1dmlio1_500.jpg tumblr_lreaf4SmEG1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Untitled2-7.png 625x416-degrassi-munro-chambers-on-set.jpg tumblr_lrhrgbZSbG1qe4u3ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lrj11q0sLX1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrj14ookU81qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrj15xGl9r1qdg8qzo1_500.png munro and stephen.jpg Munrojustinsammelindashannon.png munrochambersx.jpg 303198 267126549975541 267118549976341 880498 1035733365 n.jpg Munroajmelinda.png Melindamunro.png Eclurrrr.jpg munro and aislinn with black dude.jpg Readthrough3.jpg maislinn.jpg maislinn2.jpg Ajmunro.png munroxc.png Anniecharlottemunro.png munrocharlotteaj.png shannonmunro.png Jordanmunro.png munrodanielluke.png Normal DSCF0735.JPG normal_DSCF0740.JPG yum.JPG Lookandmunoandshay333=7.png Charanniejessmelindajustin.png Bilyk039.jpg dawwwwwwww.png Tumblr ltdnfxbflD1qzbigzo1 500.jpg LUKE IS PERF.png Purple spirit day.png|Purple Spirit day Munro @far left munro-chambers_3405042.jpg Ffght.png Ffffgsd.png Luke Alicia Munro.jpg cowboy-51348830091_xlarge.jpg Munro-and-Melinda-munro-chambers-17901273-500-348_large.jpg munrohh.jpg Munro-munro-chambers-18137983-500-334.jpg tumblr_lte97wet6E1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lt8037HAmg1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Some season 11 cast.jpg Tumblr ltothuKy2Y1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg .....jpg Ricardo9.jpg Imogeli2.png Imogeli.jpg Category:Actors Category:Canadian Category:Degrassi Cast